The Cat and the Dancer
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: It has been two years since she said goodbye to the Pharaoh, and she has tried her best to move on. She moved to New York and began working as a back-up dancer, but it has been hard for her emotionally…; It has been two years since he left Sven and Eve to wander on his own. He soon found himself leaping among the rooftops of the Big Apple!
1. Take 1!

Me: Hey, everybody! I thought of this while finishing up the original Yu-Gi-Oh! and started Black Cat. I have never tried a crossover, and originally thought that this would be a one-shot, but what do you guys think?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Black Cat! Please read and review!

* * *

The Cat and the Dancer

Anzu POV

"Bye! See you bright and early in the morning!" I waved as I made my exit through the back stage door.

Plugging my headphones in and pressing play, I began weaving my way through the always present crowd of people filling the sidewalks. Surrounded by towering skyscrapers with neon lights that demanded attention and the Broadway production promotional commercials and performers, New York was truly a sight to behold!

Since moving here, I had found a job as a choreographer and back-up dancer at one of the most popular Broadway stages. If being surrounded by people who shared my passion for dancing wasn't good enough, I had scored a really nice place on top of one of the skyscrapers. The view of living on the top was one of the big advantages of living here, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world! The music suddenly stopped as my phone jingled. Blinking in surprise, I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen: Joey had sent me text message!

 _"_ _Hey, Tea! Haven't heard from you in a while! How's New York treating you? The gang and I are missing you, especially Yugi. Would really do him good to talk to ya'. He's been worried about how you have been, you know, since Yami left. I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but he's where he belongs and he will never truly leave us…I just hope you're not holding yourself back from finding your own happiness."_

A lump formed in my throat as pain bloomed in my chest. Tears stung my eyes as I shoved my phone in my pocket, and began running. People and cars zoomed by as I ran, but I didn't care. Just when I thought I had finally gotten over him, stupid Joey had to go and tear off the scab that had formed. I didn't stop running until I reached my apartment building and climbed the ladder to the roof.

My body shaking in exhaustion from the sprint and dance practice, I leaned against the concrete balcony banister as memories began flooding me. Yami when he saved me from the mugger… watching him duel against Johnny Steps…

"Stop it…" I whimpered, holding my head. "I don't want to think about it!"

The feeling I got when we touched… the smiles and winks he would throw my way… seeing his smile as he read his name… the last look he gave us as he walked into the Afterlife…

"STOP IT!" I screamed, my tears finally bursting forth in sobs. "I've been trying so hard to move on! I know you're gone, but why does it seem like you're still here?..."

I don't know how long I stood there crying, but I didn't care. All the pent up emotions that I had bottled up for the past two years was spilling forth like a giant waterfall, and I was powerless to stop it. After what seemed like forever, a feeling of warmth washed over me as a voice softly began singing in my ear. Under its softness, my sobs ceased and the pain dimmed. The song was pretty… Closing my tired eyes, I relaxed, letting the song seep into my body.

* * *

Train POV

The moon was so full tonight, shining brightly in a sky with scattered clouds. I had gotten into town around noon-ish and had found a job within minutes at the ever friendly Sweeper hangout on 216th street. After easily bagging a guy for $50 grand, I decided to explore the city. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I took in the sights that the Big Apple had to offer. It didn't disappoint with the many different architectures and landmarks.

Now I was resting my head against the concrete wall behind me, pouring milk into a saucer for a tortoiseshell cat that had three kittens with her. "There you go. Make sure you drink it all." I smiled as the black kitten suddenly dashed off and around the corner of the skylight. "Hey, you, come back here!"

A scream from where the kitten disappeared from caught the mother's attention and she seemed to hesitate, as if debating on going after it. "I'll go get him." I told her, petting her briefly as I stood and made my way around the corner. I smiled I cornered the kitten near the cement banister. It looked up at me with golden eyes, just like my own. My head unconsciously tilted as a soft humming came from the left of where I was standing. My breath caught as the moon came out from behind a cloud, bathing the rooftop in pale white light.

A girl wearing a black crop top with gold thread patterned to look like tiger stripes, showing off her slim waist and accentuating her well-endowed chest was leaning against the banister not 50 feet away. The leather skirt reached her mid-thigh, proudly showing lean and nimble legs. Her gold sandals sparkled quietly in the moonlight with every slight movement she made. Her chocolate brown hair fell just below her jawline, covering her face from view.

 _Saya…_ I shook my head wildly. _No, we've been through this. Saya's gone, and can't come back. Get it through your head!_ My eyes shot from the black kitten sitting near my feet to the girl's shadowed face as the soft humming continued. Slowly, as I took silent steps toward her as her humming turned to words.

"…fan…the flames…into the past…"

I screeched to a halt as my chest constricted painfully. This song…

"…here…now…our lives….will last…"

I closed my eyes tightly as unwanted tears burned the backs of my eyes and memories began to rise. Sitting before me was a girl that looked exactly like the one who had sung the song for me two years ago when we first met… I remembered how beautiful she looked…standing in the moonlight…her voice was so soft and alluring…

"…We'll never know…the times of pain… fall down…fall down…"

 **"…** **falls the rain…"**

Her head suddenly shot up and I found myself locked within sapphire. She wasn't Saya, but I had to know. "Who taught you that song?"

"I was wondering that myself. Do you know how it goes?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. "I couldn't catch the first part. Would you mind singing it for me?"

 _A total stranger was asking me to sing…_ Crossing my arms, I gave her my side smirk. "I don't sing."

"Oh, really?"

I felt my heart start to race as she walked toward me. What was the worst she could do, slap me for being rude? I could easily take her.

She stopped and leaned forward until our noses were nearly touching, a cat-like smirk if I ever saw one on her face. "Hate to break it to you, but you just were. That last line: 'falls the rain; my life won't be plain' ringing a bell?"

Heat rushed to my face. I, Train Heartnet, number thirteen of the former Chronos Numbers, and one of the best Sweepers, had sung in front of a total stranger. The weight thinking about how Sven would react once he heard about it made my head hang…he was never going to let me live it down!

"Let me see…now how did it go again?" I looked up as she back off a little, biting her lip as her nose scrunched slightly. "Sing a song…unto the world…"

"Rising high, the clouds unfurl," I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"HA! You did it again!"

I glowered as she laughed, then smirked. "Guess you don't want to know the rest of the song then."

"Aww, come on! I was only teasing you!" It was my turn to laugh when she began to pout, her cheeks puffing out like a blowfish, but the laugh stalled in my chest as her eyes grew sad.

"Don't you dare try to pull that one on me," I said, crossing my arms again.

"Try what?" she asked, feigning innocence, I'm sure, as she leaned forward.

I took a step back. "That look."

"What look?" she questioned, following.

I felt my back touch the concrete banister. She cornered me! "The cute kitty face you're making will never work on the Black Cat." I said, using my arms as a barrier.

She blinked. "Cute kitty face? Black Cat?"

"That's what people call me. You're in the presence of the one and only Black Cat, best Sweeper in the world."

"Never heard of you."

I felt my ego deflate just a little bit. "Never?"

"Never, but cool name." she smiled and offered her hand. "My name's Tea Gardner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Black Cat, the best Sweeper in the world."

"My real name's Train Heartnet, but you can call me what you like." With a wide smile, I took grasped her hand.

Heat slowly worked its way up my arm as her long and slender fingers wrapped around mine. A soft scent brushed past me as a breeze came from the north…was that cinnamon and apples? It was so sweet, yet spicy…

"Black Cat…You have 2 seconds to back off before I punch you."

I blinked. Unconsciously, I had leaned forward to try to get a better whiff and nearly buried my face in her chest. Just one more inch and –

"BAM!"

"AAAGHH!" I cried, holding my head as I fell to the ground. "THAT HURT!"

"Maybe you should keep your head out of other people's chests!" she threw back, placing her hands on her hips.

 _She's tougher than she looks!_ Exploring the area where she had hit me, I could tell there was a large lump. She landed a hit without me even sensing it coming! My eyes widened as her hand came down and her extended point finger flicked my nose.

"Bad kitty!"

"W-Wha?" I blinked. Did she just call me a 'bad kitty'? Okay, this girl was officially weird.

"You heard me, bad kitty! Bad, Black Cat!"

It suddenly clicked in my head. She was making fun of **me** \- the Black Cat! My eyes narrowed as I stood and loomed over her. "You do realise who you're talking to, right?" I asked lowly, my voice barely above a whisper. "I could take you out right now and you wouldn't even see it coming."

Her eyes narrowed, matching mine, but she didn't back down. "Looks like Black Cat is more bark than anything."

"Was that a challenge?"

Her face suddenly lit up. "If you can reach my apartment before I do, I owe you an apology. If I win, you become my partner. Ready, set, GO!"

"Wha-Wait!" I raced after her as she bolted for the stairwell entrance. This chick was something else! A smiled slowly began to grow as I chased her through the hallways of the building, but I haven't smiled like this since Saya died…This girl was truly something special.


	2. Take 2!

A big thanks to TTY7 for the review! This crossover in particular was supposed to be a one-shot, but after going back through the anime and manga of both, I decided to make this a series of possibilities. The first one was result of how I thought the _Black Cat_ anime could have continued. This one, **Take 2!** , is similar but I attempted to make it more _Black Cat_ style than the first one. Let me know what you think! I don't own rights to either anime nor manga of either one. Please leave a review and I may accept any ideas for other ways that they might have met! :)

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and _Black Cat_ Crossover

Summary: It has been two years since she said goodbye to the Pharaoh, and she has tried her best to move on. She moved to New York and began working as a dancer, but it has been hard for her emotionally…; It has been two years since he left Sven and Eve to wander on his own. He soon found himself leaping amongst the rooftops of the Big Apple!

The Cat and the Dancer

 **Take 2!**

 **Téa POV**

"Again!" I gritted my teeth as the director shouted from his perch in the theatre seats. "Keep your arms upward when the music's tempo picks up!"

"But sir—"

He held up his hand. "If you think that I'm going to listen to that 'true music can only be conveyed by true dancing' crap, just save your breath. I didn't hire you just to listen to you run your mouth." His name was Zeke Cobalt, one of the many play writers hoping to make it to Broadway. With his six foot height and lean build, he was very intimidating and not your stereotypical play writer.

I had met him shortly after coming to America, he was one of the few that even went as far as to contact me personally and offer me any role I wanted. His polished shoes and navy tailored suit had portrayed success at the time, but now all he ever wears was gray slacks and a lime green tee; his once lilac colored eyes were now cold amethyst, his once nicely styled black hair with white and green tips was now sticking up in every direction…

"Téa!"

Blinking, I threw the image that threatened to surface and refocused on the music that had started up again. For another six hours, I had to swallow my pride and dance the nightmare that the man had come up with himself. It was almost midnight by the time I escaped from the theatre and began making my way home.

The streets of New York used to seem so beautiful and full of excitement when I first arrived…but now all I could look at was the splattered and dirty concrete as I wove my way through the crowd. I had such high hopes when I came here…

"Move it!"

I suddenly found myself falling into the street as a large hand shoved my shoulder. Raising my head, I prepared to let lose my finest insults, only to have them catch in my throat. I had fallen right into the path of bus! Covering my head with my arms, I prepared myself for the blow that was sure to put an end to me. At least I would see him again…

Something wrapped around my waist. It looked like… "Hair?" I screamed as it yanked me from the street and carefully placed me back on my feet, safely away from the street.

A man wearing a tan suit and carrying a suitcase appeared from the crowd. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I think so," I answered, searching for the source of the hair. "What was that?"

He tilted his hat as he walked past. "I'm not sure, miss, but they couldn't let a pretty little lady like you get hurt. Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That was…really weird." My pocket vibrated and I grimaced as an alarm began to sound. That ringtone could only mean one thing… As suspected, it was a text from my boss. He wanted me to come back to the theatre for some late-night practice. Turning around, I made my way back to the theatre, my feet dragging. The dancers working for this man knew what that mean.

"About time you showed up, Téa," his smooth tone welcomed me as I stepped back onto the stage. "You know what to do."

I nodded, dropping my things next to the curtain and pulling out my ballet shoes. Chains and hooks came from the rafters and entwined themselves around my wrists and ankles the second I was finished lacing up. A cry tore from my throat as they bit into my skin. They were going to leave marks this time.

"Now," he nearly purred, coming forward and the lights blinding me. "Let's begin."

The music started and I was forced to perform the dance he had created, my limbs jerking awkwardly in every direction from the chains. Every time I messed up, he would slap me across the face. I was one of the lucky ones; the other dancers talked about many others that weren't strong enough to withstand his punishments. This was the third time I had been on the receiving end, the third time I had to pay for my love of dancing. Was this how life worked?

 _"_ _Téa…"_ My heart clenched painfully as _his_ baritone voice rang through my head, temporarily blocking out the music and pain. _"Téa…"_

"A…Atem…" my voice cracked, tears trickling down my cheeks from the pain in my chest.

His face swam in and out of focus, taking the place of the despicable man I called "boss". The violet eyes that I had dreamed about for years came into focus, but my gut twisted as I registered the look of sadness in them. _"Téa…you don't have to worry about him any longer…"_

"That's what you said…" I whispered, my body searing with pain as the chains took me into the air and then dropped me like a rock. "After you took care of that robber…" My breath caught as his eyes suddenly changed from violet to gold.

"Hang on, okay?"

I blinked and the image of the Pharaoh faded, but instead of the face of my boss, there was a man with black hair and cat-like eyes in his place. My body went into panic mode as he reached for me. My arms thrashed and attempted to push him away, but they fell limp as my weary muscles gave way, exhausted from the punishment.

He gently lifted me up and carried me over to the seats. "Wait here, okay? Try not to run off."

My vision swam in and out of focus as he smiled, but his gold eyes burned into my consciousness like twin flames. The music sounded muffled, as if I was underwater. Every so often I would hear someone yell, but even they were lost in the blurs and soon found myself sinking into darkness…

* * *

 **Train POV**

The moon was so full tonight, shining brightly in a sky with scattered clouds. I had gotten into town around noon-ish and had found a job within minutes at the ever friendly Sweeper hangout on 216th street. I was at a dead end with my current target, so after I bagged a guy for $50 grand, I decided to explore the city for clues. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I took in the sights that the Big Apple had to offer. It didn't disappoint with the many different architectures and landmarks.

 _"_ _Here's a job I think you should take, Train."_

 _I looked up from my food as Sven placed a flyer next to my plate. It was one all the way from Japan! "It's a missing person flyer, not our gig."_

 _"_ _But they came all this way just to speak to you about it," he smirked, gesturing toward the person at the next table. "You can't just let the client down like that."_

 _"_ _Fine," I huffed, leaning back in my chair and turning to face the client. "Tell me about the target."_

 _The client raised his head and fixed me with grape colored eyes. "She's not a target, per se."_

The client had said that my target had disappeared from Japan a little over two years ago. The last known whereabouts of the target was Japan, but recently I had caught wind of them being here in New York courtesy of Sven and Eve.

I paused on the roof of an old theatre as a group of people poured out. They were sweaty and dressed in black crop tops with gold thread patterned to look like tiger stripes, leather skirts, and gold sandals. "Dancers? At this hour?"

A girl with long blonde hair looked back over her shoulder at her companions. "I think she's going to get called back in soon."

The dancers behind her shuddered, a few of the men clenching their jaws. "I wonder if she'll be okay," piped up a girl sporting a silver pixie cut. "no one else has survived the third round…"

Jumping down, I approached them from the rear, keeping to the shadows as they made their way down the street. Apparently they worked for Zeke Cobalt, a black market dealer, and was currently worth 25k in two countries. It looked like I was going to make another easy catch tonight…

"Look over there! There she is!" the girl with a pixie cut perked, running ahead of the group. "Téa!"

Peering through the crowd, I noticed that their attention was fixed on one girl in particular, one that wore a similar outfit to theirs, but it had a different effect on her. She was wearing a black crop top with gold thread patterned to look like tiger stripes, showing off her slim waist and accentuating her well-endowed chest was walking not 50 feet away. The leather skirt reached her mid-thigh, proudly showing lean and nimble legs. Her gold sandals sparkled quietly in the moonlight with every slight movement she made. Her chocolate brown hair fell just below her jawline, covering her face from view.

"Téa, look out!"

I leapt forward as she was shoved into the path of a bus, reaching for her as it barreled down on her, but ended up catching thin air and was forced to the opposite side of the street. From my new location, I spotted the girl speaking with– "Sven?!"

He walked past her, tilting his hat like he always does when addressing a chick, and threw me a smirk as he mouthed, "She's all yours".

"Creeper…" I mumbled, smiling despite myself as I spotted the Princess in front of him.

The girl pulled her phone from her pocket and her air instantly switched from weary to adrenaline-fueled fear. Whatever she had just received scared her just as much as the dancers were afraid of Zeke. Crossing the street, I slipped back into the shadows and followed the girl as she made her way through the crowd.

Much to my surprise, I found myself back at the old theatre that the other dancers came from. Could she be in league with him? Or was she here for something else? A red flag popped up as she hesitated before the entrance. She wasn't here because she wanted to be.

Finding an open window, I slipped inside after the girl had disappeared from sight. The theatre was like every other, nothing special or different, but more on the run down side. The velvet covered seats were falling apart, moldy stuffing spilling from various openings and covering the floor.

"Meow," I ducked behind the closest aisle as a cat from somewhere in the theatre decided to announce its presence as it came up behind me. It tilted its head as it came closer, rubbing up against me and purring loudly. It was snow white with light brown patterns along its spine and had sapphire blue eyes. "Meow."

I gently nudged it away. "Go on, get out of here." It gave me a strange look, then darted down the aisles toward the stage and disappeared among the seats as the girl appeared from backstage.

"About time you showed up," a shadowed figure stood and approached her from the right side of the theatre. "You know what to do."

I silently made my way through the aisles as she dropped her things. When chains wrapped around her limbs, I paused, unsure of what was about to happen. Strange music started up from somewhere and the chains began to jerk her around like a rag doll. My jaw clenched as she was thrown this way and that, despite her attempts to follow the strange choreography that the chains were creating. Her head would snap in every direction if the figure was displeased, the sound of skin hitting skin barely audible over the strange music.

"A…Atem…" her weak voice somehow reached me as I snuck up into the rafters of the stage, preparing to make my move.

Was that someone's name, someone she knew? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I focused on the figure. Now that I was closer, I could see that the figure was indeed Zeke Cobalt, a sick grin on his face as he continued his onslaught on the girl. "Is that what you're doing now a days, Zeke?" I called down, smirking as his eyes searched the audience for me. "Picking on girls, I mean, how low can you go?"

His eyes locked on mine and widened as I leapt down and placed the cannon of Hades against his naval. "N-no! You can't be here! You're one of them!"

"Wrong, I used to be with them, but not anymore" I ducked as he swung at me and sent him flying into the curtains with a roundhouse kick. "Hang on, okay?" Turning, I moved to remove the chains, but fell back as the girl began to thrash. I waited, knowing that she was probably delirious from the lights and the treatment she just went through. Her glazed eyes never left mine as I gathered her in my arms and removed the chains as she finally calmed down and took her over to the seats, placing her in one that was still in one piece. "Wait here, okay? Try not to run off."

She blinked then passed out. Good, she looked like she really needed it, judging from the bruises and cuts on her wrists and ankles. "I'll take her to see Sven when I'm done here." I smiled, casting her a glance over my shoulder as I turned and picked up where I left off with Zeke.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think of this one? Let me know!


End file.
